Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to computer aided technologies (CAx) such as computer aided design, engineering, analysis and manufacture in general, and means and methods for collaborative FEA pre-processing in particular.
Description of the Related Art
Despite the processing power and algorithmic sophistication available in state of the art finite analysis systems, effective finite analysis typically requires user driven completion of a variety of tasks such as removing features that are secondary to analysis, applying a material definition to geometries, pre-meshing geometries, validating and editing automated meshing of a geometry, defining loads and boundary conditions, and the like. For example, it is common industry practice to assign ownership and control of a finite analysis task to a single user in order to prohibit multiple users from making uncoordinated pre-processing changes to a CAD model and the analysis parameters associated therewith. Consequently, as is shown in FIG. 1a finite element pre-processing tasks are typically executed in serial fashion by a single user. Unfortunately, the serial nature of such an approach results in slow and cumbersome optimization cycles. This is particularly true of complex systems such as automobiles and aircraft that integrate a number of subsystems designed by a variety of suppliers. As a result, significant delays to such products are common resulting in increased development costs and lost opportunities.
Given the foregoing, there is a longstanding need for systems, apparatuses and methods for concurrent completion of the various tasks related to finite analysis as is suggested in FIG. 1b. 